fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geb
Geb (ゲブ , Gebu) aka The Earth God, is the Master of the guild House of Life in the country of Iceberg. He uses powerful Earth Magic spells. Appearance Geb is a tall, muscular man with long black hair and dark eyes. He is usually seen wearing a blue gi with a white belt, black arm guards, sandals and a white cloak with a red trim. Geb carries a sword to use when he isn't fighting with his magic. Personality Though intimidating at first glance, Geb is usually laid back and easy going, having complete faith in the abilities of the members of his guild. He acts more as a teacher to the members of the guild, rather than as a boss, and won't hesitate to help anyone improve their abilities. He can very quickly become serious, when the situation calls for it, and can just as quickly become laid back again. History Geb grew up in Iceberg, becoming a mage when he was 9 and excelled at Earth Magic. He quickly earned a name as a powerful and capable mage in Iceberg and joined House of Life shortly after he became a mage. A few years later he met the girl he would fall in love with and marry. Unfortunately, while on a job, his wife was killed by a Dark Mage and Geb fell into a deep depression for a while. He managed to come out of his depression after he was promoted to the position of Guild Master and has focused completely on keeping the guild running smoothly. Synopsis Omega *'Chapter 9: The Unstoppable Bull and the Surprise Guests' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 13: The Earth God vs Hell's Guard Dog' *'Chapter 14: How to Fight a Monster's Soul' *'Chapter 16: Omega' History of the Twelve *'Tainaron's Dog' Magic and Abilities Earth Magic: Geb's main magic, he's so proficient at it that he became known as The Earth God. He has been compared to Jura Neekis, in terms of power, by mages who have traveled through Fiore and Berg. *'Tsuchi no Hebi' (土の蛇, Earthen Snake): Geb creates a large snake to attack the opponent. He can also create several snakes instead of one large snake. *'Dome of the Damned' (のろわれたのドーム, Norowa Reta no Dōmu): Geb creates a large earthen dome to capture opponents or targets and can cause the dome to function similarly to an Iron Maiden. *''' Smashing Pillar''' (柱を壊して, Hashira o Kowashite): Geb makes a pillar of earth jut out of the ground, usually from behind the target, to smash into their back and send them flying. *'Soul Swallowing Void' (魂嚥下ボイド, Tamashī Enge Boido): Geb opens a hole in the ground that is deep enough to almost be considered bottomless. Master Swordsman: Geb uses his sword to fight most of the time, making his magic seem more secondary, and is capable of taking on several mages on his own without the use of his magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Along with being a master swordsman, Geb is also a master at hand-to-hand combat. He did this for if he runs out of magical energy and is disarmed or couldn't use his sword for any other reason. Trivia *He is named after the Egyptian god Geb, the god of the earth. *Appearance is that of Hiko Seijūrō XIII from Rurouni Kenshin *His wife's name was revealed by Cerberus, in Book 3, Chapter 10 to be Nut, an Air Magic user, she's named after the egyptian goddess of the sky. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Guild Master Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:House of Life Category:Mages